Reblogged
by The Disposable Villain
Summary: Valentine's Day One-Shot. Sinful Martyr were Ryou's favourite band. They were the best band. And Kek was the best singer Ryou had seen. There was no way he'd win the contest, or that Kek would see his comment. Right? Deathshipping. Thiefshipping. Heavy metal band AU.


**Elliot: Hey guys! Here's my Yu-Gi-Oh! Valentine's day one-shot for the year. This idea was given to me by** **SamaelDire** **when their favourite band screenshotted a comment they made and put it on instagram. Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

 _Sinful Martyr_ had always been one of Ryou's favourite bands. Or rather, it had been his favourite band since they came out five years prior.

He had been eighteen when they had come out – the same age as two of their members. He had been one of the first likes on their first video, and one of the first twenty followers of their YouTube account.

They were a huge advancement for the LGBT+ community in Japan too – most of their members were gay or pansexual, he knew for a fact that at least one of them wasn't monogamous, and Bakura Touzoku was openly trans. This would generally turn a large audience away, but _Sinful Martyr_ was now one of the most popular metal bands in Japan.

He had introduced them to all of his friends, but Marik was the only one who ever listened to them for their music, and that was only when he was in the right mood. Then again, he did blast it over the speaker in the bike repair shop he owned, and he was in the right mood every two weeks or so.

But the others only watched it for one of the band members – Yami Sennen. It annoyed Ryou – especially since Yami was the band member he agreed least with on environmental and political views. But it didn't really matter.

What mattered was that they were with him for the concert that he had managed to secure five tickets for.

"I'm really sorry, Ryou," Anzu sighed. "I have a science final to study for. It's my masters; you get it."

Unfortunately, he did. He almost regretted doing his masters, but Anzu's was a lot more 'serious' than his drama and theatre degree.

"I need to study too," Jounouchi muttered, scowling at the mere thought. "We have an exam worth five percent of our final grade the day after the concert."

"Really?" Ryou frowned. "Does everyone have exams around this time but the arts majors?"

"Pretty much," Yuugi confirmed.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well I'll go with you. It'll give me an excuse to wear something nice. Plus I have the day off the next day so I can sleep in."

Ryou grinned. Marik's version of 'something nice' probably meant band merch, a leather skirt and his combat boots. He wore what other people considered 'something nice for a night out' practically every day. " _Thank_ you, Marik. Yuugi?"

Yuugi shook his head. "Sorry, Ry. I've got to help Grandpa with the shop whenever I don't have school because of his back."

Ryou sighed. "Oh yeah... Sorry about that. How's he doing now?"

Yuugi smiled. "Better. The hospital changed his pain medication so he's been moving around a lot easier."

"Good." Ryou smiled. He looked over at Mokuba. "Any chance-"

"Seto would kill me." He took a bite of his chicken. "So I'll definitely go."

Ryou laughed. "Great. Have you got your ID card?"

Mokuba hesitated. "Why?"

"It's over eighteens only."

Marik snorted. "Ryou, Mokuba's still _seven_ teen."

Ryou blinked. "Wait really?" Mokuba started laughing, but he nodded. "Damn... False ID?"

"Now that Seto would _definitely_ kill me for," Mokuba pointed out. "Plus, if I'm seen there, Kaiba Corp is in the papers too much so any journalists would recognise me."

Ryou groaned and glanced at Mai. Before he even opened his mouth, she shook her head. "Sorry, Ry. I promised to model some of Miho's designs for her final project that day."

Ryou groaned again, his head falling onto the table. Marik laughed and rubbed his back. "Come on – it'll be fun. We'll go together."

"Yeah," Ryou mumbled, "but I bought five tickets."

"Pass three here," Anzu sighed. "I'll see if anyone in my classes wants them. How much were they?"

"Fifteen thousand."

"Okay, I'll pay you for them once I get someone else to pay for it."

Ryou sighed but nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Anzu."

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

"I can't believe you're on Facebook right now," Marik complained as Ryou pulled out his phone.

"They said that there was a contest and all we need to do is comment on the band's latest post," Ryou protested. "I'm doing it."

"You know how unlikely it is that you'll win?"

"Of course." Ryou shrugged. "One in six thousand. But at least if I do it it's _one_ in six thousand instead of zero."

"I guess..." Marik sighed.

The song soon ended and Kek Kosey grabbed the microphone. "Okay, we have our randomly selected winner..."

Ryou bit the inside of his lip and crossed his fingers, even as the name was called out.

"Is there an Akiza Izinski here?"

Ryou sighed as a pink-haired girl was pulled up on stage by Bakura. He scrolled back up to her comment.

AKIZA: I love you guys so much! Bakura is literally the reason I had the courage to come out as trans, and you guys as a band are absolutely amazing!

He hesitated before giving her comment a like. It had ten likes already. She deserved that.

"That was such a PR move," Marik muttered, reading the comment over Ryou's shoulder.

"So?" Ryou shrugged, turning off his phone. "She wrote it because it was true and she wanted to win. Nothing wrong with her being chosen."

"Yeah, but random selection my ass."

"Well they're not the ones that pick it anyway, are they?" Ryou glanced back at him. "Come on, don't let your jealousy ruin the end of this."

"I'm not jealous."

"Please, you've had a crush on Bakura since day one," Ryou laughed.

"Yeah, well you've had a crush on Kek."

Ryou shrugged. "So?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Not like we're the only ones anyway."

"Exactly." Ryou grinned. "So can we just enjoy the rest of the concert?"

Marik groaned. "Fine."

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Ryou yawned as they reached their shared apartment. "Night," he called the second Marik opened the door and he disappeared into his room.

He heard Marik mutter a quiet, "Rude," but he didn't bother to reply.

All he wanted to do was check Instagram and sleep.

He flopped onto his bed and kicked off his shoes as he turned his phone on again.

One new update – . He clicked into it. Probably the usual after-concert band picture with the contest winner.

He clicked into it and his eyes widened. A screenshot of the comment he had posted during the competition.

 **RYOU BAKURA: Sinful Martyr has been my favourite band for five years. When you did your first gig at a theatre near me and I couldn't go, I was heartbroken... This was the first time I got to see you guys live and it's been one of the best nights of my life. I probably looked insane but it was worth it. (I was the crazy looking one with the white hair.) Thank you so much, thank you to everyone, for actually making me feel at home during this concert.**

Underneath, Kek had only said one line. He hadn't even tagged it with anything.

 **: This; this is why we do it.**

Should he reply? Like it? Would it look weird if he liked his own post? Not that his username was his name. Well, it sort of was. .

He had wanted just demonking but it had been taken.

After a moment, he double tapped it and hit the PM button. He didn't know why Kek didn't set his account to stop PMs.

 **: Hey, thank you so much for sharing my post. It meant the world to me. I know you're probably never going to see this, but I just thought it'd be nice to message you.**

He then clicked out of the message and stared at his post for a moment longer, a goofy grin across his face. Just as he was about to turn off his phone for the night, another notification came in. A PM.

His eyes widened. No way.

 **: Glad it made you happy. I read through the comments after the show and it was my favourite one. You should have won that contest.**

Ryou hesitated. He was tired. He was probably going to regret anything he said now in the morning. Fuck it.

 **: Thanks so much :) You were amazing tonight.**

 **: Haha thanks. My voice broke in one of the songs though.**

 **: Trust me; I don't think anyone noticed. They were probably all focused on how gorgeous you are.**

Oh shit. Oh, shit, shit, _shit_ , no! Why didn't the stupid app have a delete button? Or a cancel send button?

 **: Glad you think so ;) You were the one with your hair up, right? And the** _ **Psycho**_ **t-shirt?**

 **: Yeah, you saw me?**

 **: Yeah. You didn't look insane; you looked good. Plus I love** _ **Psycho**_ **. Hitchcock was a master.**

 **: I know, right? None of my friends like horror movies, and none of them understand his greatness.**

 **: Same here. Where did you get that t-shirt?**

 **: I made it actually.**

 **: You're joking, right? If you're not, how much are they?**

Ryou grinned and pulled his hair loose of the bun it had been in all night.

 **: I don't sell them. I didn't really think anyone would want one.**

 **: If you can make one for me, I'd definitely want it.**

 **: Sure, I'd love to. The same one or a different film?**

 **: Any Hitchcock film. I trust your judgement.**

Ryou hesitated for a second before typing. Fuck it. He was already practically flirting with one of the members of the biggest metal band in Japan. May as well test his luck.

 **: How should I get it to you? Should we meet up?**

 **: Yeah, sure. We're in Domino for a while anyway. Where and when?**

 **: I can have it done for Valentine's Day?**

There was a pause for a full minute. Ryou was beginning to think he'd blown it.

 **: How old are you?**

 **: 23.**

Kek was only twenty four so his age shouldn't be a problem.

 **: Fuck it, yeah. Meet me at the** _ **Angel**_ **café, around three?**

Ryou had to laugh at the irony of the name.

 **: Can't wait.**

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

Kek glanced up as the café door opened. He'd been doing the same thing every time it opened for the past hour, even though it was only ten to two.

He might have been a _little_ early.

But he really wanted to see the white-haired man again. And get the t-shirt, of course.

It hadn't been hard to see him at the concert. He had managed to secure a seat in the second row, and Kek had seen him singing and dancing with the music, and gods, he was hypnotising. Kek had missed a few beats watching him but no one aside from Bakura had noticed.

The other promptly began teasing him after the concert, but Kek knew for a fact that he had gone on a date with the blonde in the leather skirt that had crashed into them and started an argument with Bakura the next day.

He looked up as the door opened again. A round man with a red beard and a camera walked in. Tourist.

He almost looked down again, but a flash of white behind the first man caught his attention.

There. He wore his hair in a nice braid today, with skinny jeans and a _Vertigo_ t-shirt that made Kek grin.

" , right?" He asked as the man approached his table.

His pale face heated a little. "Yeah. My name's Ryou. It's nice to meet you."

Kek chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Ryou smiled feebly before holding out a bag to him. "Here's your t-shirt."

Kek took it and pulled out the t-shirt. A grin crossed his face. _The Frenzy._ "I was definitely right to trust your judgement. This looks amazing."

Ryou's face darkened, but his smile grew. "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it." Kek held it up so he could see it properly. "You'll see me wearing it at the next gig." He looked up at Ryou. "How much do I owe you?"

Ryou quickly shook his head. "No, no. You can have it for free. Think of it as... hand-delivered fan mail."

Kek shook his head. "You put a lot of work into it." Ryou didn't deny it. "It wouldn't be right not to pay you for it."

Again, Ryou shook his head. "Seriously, I don't mind. You can have it."

Kek chewed his bottom lip. "Okay. _But_ now I have a hand-delivered fan mail present for you."

Ryou couldn't help it. A chuckle escaped him. "You're a fan of mine?"

"Hell yes. These are amazing t-shirts." Kek pulled up his bag and began rummaging through it. After a minute, he found what he was looking for. "Here."

Ryou took the small card and stared. _Backstage pass._ "Is this-?"

"For our next concert," Kek confirmed. "It's on tonight, and afterwards you can come back and hang out with us. The stage manager always gives us two each, but generally we only give them to family. _But_ Yami's the only one with family here. So it's yours."

Ryou's eyes were wide and bright. "Thank you, so _so_ much."

Kek smiled. "You said you felt at home at the concert, and everyone deserves to feel at home as much of the time as possible."

Ryou returned the smile, but it turned too big after a minute. "I... I should go."

Kek blinked. "Oh, do you have a date? Sorry, I-"

"No, no date," Ryou cut in. "Sorry. I just don't want to bother you. I'm sure you get lots of fans like me."

"Not really." Kek shook his head. "And I'd like if you stayed. I kind of thought this was going to be a date-like situation."

If Ryou's face was red before, it was a tomato now. "Y-you... really?"

Kek nodded. "If you want to, of course."

"I'd love to," Ryou squeaked. His face only darkened when Kek chuckled at the sound. "S-sorry."

"Don't be." Kek shook his head and stood. "Coffee?"

"Y-yeah. I'd like that."

 **-DISPOSABLEVILLAIN-**

 **Elliot: Hope you guys enjoyed! Please vote and review! Now I need to go see if I can do one more in half an hour. See you next time, Murdering Majestors!**


End file.
